Fit For Love
by yugiyamisex4eva
Summary: Rick is firefighter (not a cop in this one and yes I have seen the show I have the seasons and waiting for the fifth) who has been heartbroken. Daryl is schoolteacher(yes I said it lmao) and mother (yes this is mpreg) of a young boy (carl) with a bad past. Neither expected to fall in love but sometimes you cannot help it. Love strikes in the strangest places. Go inside 4 more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone.

Tis I, yugiyamisex4eva. Yes you may be wanting to kill me about a few things, many of you may have many questions those of which I am more then happy to answer. So much got in the way of my wanting to post and write on this site but I just could not find the time. I did not mean to disappoint the people that took their time to read my stories, comment and favorite them and faithfully waited for me to update. I know I do not have many fans of my stories but to those few of you who stuck by me through these 5 years. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and if you still consider me someone whose stories that you enjoy then I ask you to join me once again to go on the path to an adventure.

To my followers with lots of love, XOXO yugiyamisex4eva.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so if you have read the letter then you have forgiven me lol. I am glad now onto the good stuff. This is just a bit fluff before getting to the main show this is where you get know a little bit about the characters before I give up the goods.

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead or any of its characters.

This is set in Atlanta, Georgia. This is an Alternate Universe story. That means no zombie apocalypse of any kind. Most of the main characters are here and they still have the same type of attitudes that they have in the shows except Daryl who is a bit more submissive then he is in the show, but do not fear that Dixon fire we all know and love will rear its head when the time comes. In this story Rick and the guys are firefighters; Daryl is a school teacher (yes I am still going with that) who is the mother (yes again) to Carl. This is a Male pregnancy story so get ready every one.

There will be flashbacks, talks of abuse, psycho stalker ex's, jealous co-workers, and lots of sex and dirty talk.

Questions and reviews are greatly appreciated after each chapter, but be warned there will be none of me telling you anything that might spoil any surprises that I have planned for this story later on so don't try lol. Patience is virture and good things come to those who wait.

Here is the info:

Rick Grimes- 38y/o; firefighter; divorced

Daryl Dixon- 32y/o; school teacher; bad past relationship; stays with brother at farm; guarded

Michonne- 35y/o; rick's best friend

Merle- 43y/o- still an asshole

Andrea- 35y/o; still a flirt

Glenn, Tyreese, Shane, Maggie, Dale, Beth, Patricia, etc these people are in the story but they will show up later and Lori to but I am not too sure what to do with her.

Show me the love and I'll show you the chapters. Happy reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot.

Key: Regular talk is writing; Flashbacks are in italics; thinking''; talking " ";

Chapter One

As the alarm blared to life, so did the occupant of the bed. As he rubbed his tired blue eyes, he thought of his life and how things had gotten to where they are today, as he did this from time to time. He was 38 years old, divorced, and a firefighter, one of the best in his division, he had awards and plaques to prove it. But he felt empty, what was the point if he had no one to come home to? No one to wrap his arms around, to hold, to make love to every night after being away from them days on end. Someone to cook dinner for, someone who would do the same for him when he was just too bone tired to do anything. He thought he had that in his first marriage, with Lori, his high school sweet heart. In the end he turned out to be dead wrong. The first two years of their marriage was on good terms, they had their occasional fight but it was nothing too serious, something little here and there. But then something happened, something that wasn't them.

_Flash Back_

_Two weeks, that is how long it had been since he last saw Lori, and he felt like shit. He called and talked to her a few times but he knew that it was not enough. So when he finally got the chance to come home, he took it without a second thought. The entire time driving towards the house, all he could think about was holding her and loving her. He pulled into the driveway of the beautiful two story house that was given to him by his parents when they died; Rick being away at college at the time. It was hard for him, but he thought about what his mother would tell him at a time like this "be strong and always trust God's choices". He remember it, even though he disliked God's choice to take his parent's from him. He shook himself from re-living the past, he visited his parents graves every single day for the simple fact of he wanted to, he even talked to them and got "advice" from them. He looked at the house and was surprised to see that none of the lights were on, that was strange; Lori knew he was coming home and she normally leaves a light or two on for him. He exited the truck, his truck which he was so proud of. As he walked to the front door, he realized that the house was freakishly quiet and there was no movement. He was cautious opening his front door; there was much that he hadn't considered when he finished talking with Lori but he figured they would cross that bridge when they came to it or if it was really important to Lori, she would sit him down and actually tell him. _

_As he walked through the house, he heard the small clinking sounds of glass coming from the kitchen, so that's where he headed. Once he turned the corner and there he saw her with a glass in her hand and a half empty bottle of wine. 'So she's been drinking a while'. Funny thing was, Lori swore she would never drink because of the reason her mother dying in a car accident caused by drinking and driving. He stared at her, confused waiting until she noticed him to say something. _

"_I know you're there Rick, so what do you want?"- Lori sounded as though she was be annoyed_

"_Well hello to you too. I though you said you would never drink a day in your life. So what's the special occasion?"-the words flowing from Rick's mouth, thick with that southern drawl_

"_There isn't any. Just felt like drinking tonight. Is that a crime?" _

"_No it's not, but don't you find it strange that someone as strong willed as you would break a promise so near and dear to you."_

"_Yeah well, promises were made to broken."_

"_Is there something you want to discuss with me?" _

"_Nope. There's no point, we'd just act like nothing happened anyway."_

"_We agreed we would talk it out. Never go to bed angry, remember?"_

"_No, Rick. That was your agreement, not mine. Do you honestly think that I do not go to bed angry just because we agreed to do something to trivial? You are so sad."- Lori looked at him with an expression that was unrecognizable and Rick knew that she was beyond angry. _

"_What?"_

"_I said you are sad Rick. In plain terms, you are pathetic. You are so passive aggressive it drives me insane. You let people walk all over you and you don't care. I wonder how you were able to survive into an adult by being so fucking weak?" _

"_Weak? (he whispers at almost unnoticeably) You think me wanting to help people is weak? You think me going to the nursing home where my grandparents lived and died peacefully is weak? You think by me being a kind hearted person is weak? You think me saying I love is weak?"_

"_I'm not repeating myself, Rick. You are weak as a fucking infant. You are a fucking weakling infant!"_

_End of Flash Back_

After that argument, Rick and Lori were not on speaking terms. After another six agonizing months, she ended it. He couldn't care less, he was tired of her shit, her putting him down, his lifestyle, his personality, everything that made him who he is, Rick Grimes. He put her out of his parent's house (cause there was no way in hell she was getting the place where his parent's lived in for almost forty years), change everything to how he wanted it, and bought a pet, two actually. The two dogs in reality laying on the bed beside him.

"Max, Lucifer you boys have good dreams?"-Rick said with a check splitting grin on his face

A sort of a smile and a long pink tongue hanging outside the moth with slob just dripping ever so slightly out of their mouths.

"Alright you two, we goin' go out today. So let me up and get ready."

After no response, Rick shoved his way to the bathroom, all the while being followed by eight paws.

"Oh, no. Last time I let you two follow me in here, ya almost sent me to the hospital. I'll be back in ten minutes."-A bark was his only reply along with a wag of max and lucifer's tails before shutting the door

(30 minutes later)…

Rick walks out of his room fully dressed and ready to go when he turns the corner and see's two pairs of brown eyes just looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I took longer than I said I would. It's not like the two of you are gonna' starve to death." What sounded like a grunt was his only answer. Laughing, he stood up and took food out to feed his boys. After a healthy meal, he and the boys prepared for a stroll into the neighborhood. He thought it was a really beautiful day; nice and sunny with a light breeze that ever so slightly tickled the smallest of hairs upon the human body. He had a good feeling about today, he could feel it.

"C'mon you two. Let's hit the town."

Like I said you guys show me the love(reviews) and I will show you the chapters. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two

Hands, Rough, callous hands. Hands that left so many scars and marks upon his body time and time again. Those eyes, those same eyes, those same eyes that held love and understanding, now held malice and hate. Those same eyes he fell in love with, he could no longer look at because there was nothing there. Soon those eyes grew a nose, nose grew a pair of lips, then cheeks, ears, head, arms, until the body was complete and pushing down upon him. And he struggled and twisted, turned just to obtain the slightest bit of leverage against his abuser. Suddenly he felt those same hands snake around his neck squeezing as hard as he could.

"No! No! Please no! Don't do this please!"- He felt himself losing consciousness, fearing that the last thing he would see were those cold, unforgiving eyes.

End of Dream Sequence

The blaring of the alarm clock was his wake up call, his savior from the continuation of the nightmare. He lied there, thinking about the last few nights in fact.

'It was the same one, only more in detail this time. Why? Why am I now having these nightmares?'

He began to lift his left hand to rub his tired bright as sky blue eyes but found strangely found it blocked, by something heavy lying on his arm. He turned his head and what he saw brought a smile to his face. Carl. His life, his joy, his baby.

"How'd you get in here, sweetheart?"-He whispered to himself.

Then he remembered, there was some lighting and thunder last night and he remembered that Carl hated those two things.

"The boy's about to be 11 in a few more months, he shouldn't be sleeping with his mama every time some lights flicker in the sky."-Merle said with a smirk

Daryl didn't need to look at the door way to see who was talking to him, the only man in the world that could talk crap about him and his son and say it with love was his older brother, Merle.

"You too old to let him go on like this. Boy's got Dixon blood in him, don't go makin' him into no pansy."

Daryl just laughed at his brother and his comments, every morning Merle just couldn't help but make stupid comments about how Daryl treated his son. Sometimes he thought he was babying his son too much, but he couldn't help it, Carl was his baby, his joy. He was the only thing that kept him going in the days he was with him.

"Yeah, yeah Merle. Did you want something or did you just want to go about your daily routine of being an asshole to n-n my son?"

"Well, I just came to tell his highness and the little prince that breakfast was getting cold."

"Merle, you can't so much as boil water let alone cook. So who really made the food?"

"Smartass, I ordered out. Now get ya' lazy asses out of bed and come –n- eat 'fore I give your share to the hogs."

"Uncle Merle, do you have to be so loud in the morning?"- Carl said with much sleep in his voice

Daryl knew that angelic voice from anywhere, it seems that his son was awake.

"Hell, boy. It's morning, worry about getting something to eat instead of someone being loud. Now git-n- come on."

Merle left the room whistling some song Daryl wasn't even sure existed. Things were quiet until Carl spoke, but Daryl had wished he didn't.

"Mom, did you have another bad dream?"-Carl said with a sad look in his eyes

It pained Daryl that his son knew of his discomfort, and it scared him that he knew what caused the nightmares.

"He can't hurt us anymore mom, he's gone. We don't have to deal with him anymore. Please don't be sad anymore."

'I wish it were that simple'- Daryl thought to himself.

"Don't worry your head sweetheart. You just worry about what you wanna do today?"

"You know I hate when you call me names like that. Sounds so girly, and I am not a girl."

"You're my boy. My baby, I'll always treat you like it, too."-Daryl said with a smile on his face

Carl groaned, he hated it when his mom said things like that. He knew the difference between a man and a woman, the traits each one should have but he did not care. The traits that a girl was supposed to have, his "dad" had, so what was the big deal, he called his "dad", mom. He acted like a mom so Carl called him mom.

"Hey, what do you want to do today? You wanna go to the dog park n look at all the dogs? You wanna go out for ice cream or what?"

Cark snuggled into Daryl's chest further, his accent making Carl want to go back to sleep, and feel safe and sound.

"My friend Duane told me about this thing at the local firehouse today. Can we go?"

Yeah, we can. If we can ever get up and ready."

Carl with a giant smile on his face shot out of his mother's bed and ran to his room to get ready.

"Don't ready to wash your face!"-Daryl shouted to his son as he dashed for the shower

Daryl stretched his cat like body to work out those last few kinks in his body. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and decided that he didn't look any worse for the wear. His shaggy chocolate brown hair fell in waves around his face, which held both sharp and soft features. His chin, not pointed but rounded out his jaw which complimented his lips. His bright sapphire like eyes held no bags under them, which was a mystery to him considering the amount of nightmares he was having recently. He traveled to the rest of his body; his chest left unmarked lest for one small tattoo on his left pec. He shook any more thoughts from his head and proceeded to start his shower.

(20 minutes later)…

Daryl was dressed and descending the last flight of stairs when he heard laughter. As he turned the corner to head to the kitchen he saw something that truly made his heart warm to the top. There at the table was his brother and his son teasing each other and laughing their heads off,

"And that's what your ma' looked like running around naked as a jaybird."-Merle said with a giant shit eating grin on his face

Carl couldn't help but laugh at the pictures his uncle was showing him.

"So what's going on here? Showing him that picture of that time you dressed up as a woman for Halloween?"

"Well if you wanna know little brother. I'm showin' yer boy here what ya' look like naked as a young'un."-Merle said chocking on his saliva a bit

"Yeah, I was cute wasn't I?"

"And just as much of a smart ass as ya was then too."-Daryl laughed at his brother before sitting down beside his son.

"So, what are you two ladies up to today?"

"Mom and me are going to the firehouse, then the park. Then for ice cream."

"Is that so? Gonna take your boy to see some cute guys in tight uniforms?"-Merle said with a smirk

"No, merle. Duane, who is his friend told him about this thing at the firehouse and Carl wants to go and so we're going."

"Can we go now mom? I want to get there before anyone else."

"What time does this thing start, anyway?"

"I think around 11. It's 10:30 now. If we leave now we can just make it by the time it starts."-Carl said with a smile

"Alright, finish up your breakfast and we can head out."

"Done."

Carl said running to the sink to drop his dishes in.

"Hey boy, head out to the car. I wanna talk to yer ma' a little."

"Okay, but don't take too long please."

Daryl looked at his brother in a weird way, his brother was never one for conversation so it was unexpected that he wanted to speak.

"What's up, Merle?"

"I heard you and your boy talking?"

"And?"

"Boy, you really got shit for brains, huh? I know you were talking about him. That sum a' bitch baby daddy of yers."

"I don't want to talk about him Merle. It's over and done with. He ain't coming back, he ain't gonna contact us ever again."-Daryl said with unbridled, barely contained anger

"Yer damn right little bother, he aint gone never put his hands on you again or that boy. I make sure of it."-merle said to his younger sibling. He hated the fact that he wasn't there when Daryl needed him and to find out that he had a nephew as well.

"You aint gotta worry 'bout us Merle, we'll be alright. Let's just be happy for right now. Now I gotta head to the car and take your nephew to see some fire trucks."

As Daryl started to walk out the door, he heard Merle say "Watch your ass little brother."

Daryl just smirked at his brother. A loud honk, honk was all he heard.

"I'm commin' boy. Quite honking that that horn."

"C'mon on, mom. We're gonna be late."-As Daryl got into the car, he rolled his eyes at his son and started to drive away.

"And for your information, who said I was getting' you ice cream?"- Carl just looked at his mother and smiled as the car was started and driven away. As Daryl drove the car, he turned and looked at his boy, Carl was the only reason that he stayed for so long he feared he would be hurt. It didn't matter what HE did to him but once he touched Carl that was the end of it. He left and didn't look back and he hasn't regretted it, he vowed that he would keep Carl safe no matter what and he intended to keep that vow.

He just wanted his son to be happy, little did he know his chance for happiness was just around the corner.

Okay lovies, you know the drill. Read & Review pretty please.


End file.
